


Devotion

by LaraWrites



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraWrites/pseuds/LaraWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>devotion<br/>noun:<br/>; Love, loyalty, or enthusiasm for a person or activity.</p>
<p>'Bellatrix’s eyes swam with tears. She did not deserve this man’s kindness; she did not deserve his mercy.<br/>“You are most kind my lord, you are too generous! I am honoured to stand in your presence! I shall never, never be able to repay you,”<br/>“There are ways, Bella,” Voldemort mused, his eyes smiling. Bella took a step back and blushed. Voldemort left the room, with Bellatrix following close behind.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Bellatrix tucked a curl behind her ear and checked her watch. 7:59. He would be here soon, she just knew it. She scanned the faces of the procession of students climbing the staircase, and suddenly, there he was, dreamy as ever, his face crafted into his permanent smoulder and charm.  
“Hi Tom,” She called, and joined him. He smiled politely, and Bella admired him all the more for it. He cared for her. Not much, but just a little was all she needed.  
“Hello Bellatrix,” He said, formally. He paused, and for the first time in the four and a half years Bellatrix had spent trying to walk to the Slytherin common room with him, he did not push her away. Or make a pathetic excuse and head off in a different direction. Instead, he guided her towards a small abandoned classroom in a rather deserted part of the castle. Bella hardly noticed; she couldn't take her eyes away from his face.  
“I’ve had such a stressful day today Bellatrix, what with the O.W.L’s and such,” Tom complained. Bella nodded her sympathy, tucking a stray lock behind her ear again.  
“Perhaps you could help me?” He asked.  
“S-sure,” Bella stammered, hardly believing her luck. Whatever it was, she would do it.  
“Well, I’ve been meaning to practice some of my spells, and I was wondering if I could use one on you?” Bella nodded. Tom pulled his wand out of his pocket and began to pace in front of her. Bella watched him from her seat. He was perfect.  
“It’s just the Cruciatus Curse…” Tom mumbled and Bella paused, unsure.  
“Please Bella; do it for me?” And just the use of her preferred name was enough to persuade her. She nodded her consent. Tom turned to her and raised his wand. Bella tensed in fear, but she would do it for him. She loved him.  
“Crucio” The words were hardly out of his mouth before Bella felt the intense, excruciating pain which seized her body and threw her from the desk she was sitting on. She hit the floor with a thud. He picked her up by the collar and placed her unsteadily on her own two feet. He slapped her, and then kissed her. It was violent and harsh and completely overwhelming, but Bella didn’t mind; it was worth it. He pushed her against the wall, still kissing her violently. He pulled away and slapped her once again, sending her head snapping against the wall. He pulled her by the hair towards him, then slammed her back against the wall. She didn’t care how violent he was. She loved him, heart and soul. He kissed her once more, and then threw her to the floor. Bella lay there for a while, panting and trying to regain her breath, and control the pain. She tasted blood. She looked up at Tom, who was calmly putting on his tie.  
“See you tomorrow,” He called over his shoulder as he left the room. Bella sat up and rubbed a bruise coming through on her forehead. She picked herself up and stood there for a while, shaking and trying to recollect the events of the past 15 minutes.  
From that day on, Bella met him on the stairs every day. She called him Lord Voldemort, as many other Slytherins did, and accompanied him around school sometimes too. She didn’t mind the evenings, if anything, she enjoyed them. She was his servant, forever and always. It was tough love, but any love from Voldemort was good enough for Bella. She bore the bruises with pride, as they were evidence of his love.  
That was her first kiss


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lockdown,” He hissed. “You are all in lockdown. Nobody leaves Malfoy Manor until I decide they have truly learnt their lesson.” He paced in front of the two. “The top floor is to be left undisturbed. Now get out. Be grateful that you’re not dead.”

“Say it again,” Voldemort crooned, dangerously calm.  
“H-he got away, M-my lord,” Lucius stammered. Bellatrix, Nacrissa, and Draco stood behind him. Voldemort scanned their faces. Nacrissa and Draco hung their heads, and Draco was trembling in fear. Lucius knelt in front of him, also trembling. Nacrissa however kept an alarming state of calm, despite the tears streaming down her pale cheeks. He turned to Bella, who was looking at him with an expression that, at first glance could be interpreted as defiance, but upon further reflection radiated guilt. He raised an eyebrow. Bella felt her stomach drop. The sword she thought He knows.   
“He. Got. Away.” Voldemort repeated, turning his attention back to Lucius Malfoy.  
“He Got Away!!” He screamed, kicking Lucius to the floor. He could hear Draco begin to sob behind him. Bellatrix watched him with apprehension. If this is what Malfoy is getting, she shuddered at the thought of her own punishment. Voldemort continued to kick Lucius, until Lucius’ agonised screams turned to nothing but pathetic hisses. Voldemort paused.   
“Crucio,” he added, just for good measure, then turned his attention to the two remaining Malfoys.  
“Lockdown,” He hissed. “You are all in lockdown. Nobody leaves Malfoy Manor until I decide they have truly learnt their lesson.” He paced in front of the two. “The top floor is to be left undisturbed. Now get out. Be grateful that you’re not dead.” He turned his attention to Bellatrix. He walked over to her and stood in front of her in silence while the others left the room. He stared at her, and she looked back into his eyes and tried desperately to stop her thoughts from wandering. She focussed on how guilty she felt, and how she deserved this punishment, no matter how cruel or painful it may be.  
“Yes,” Voldemort said, breaking the silence. “Yes you do deserve it Bellatrix.” Of course, Bella thought. Legilimency. He began to circle her, tutting. He paused infront of her.  
“Is there something you wish to tell me?” he asked. Bella felt sick, but she did not stutter, as Lucius had done. She did not tremble, as Draco had done and she did not cry as her sister had done. She cleared her throat and murmured.  
“I’m sorry, My Lord. The girl- The Mudblood. She had the sword. Your sword, Master. What if-“  
“Shut up” Voldemort snapped, slapping her. Bella felt her world sway, but she forced herself to stay on her feet. Voldemort began to circle her once more, sighing. “I feel as though I do not have a punishment harsh enough to express my disappointment in you, so I think I’ll just remind you of something.” Bellatrix felt him lean in close behind her and pull her hair back so he could whisper into her ear.  
“I do not love you, Bellatrix. I never have, and I never will. You are a plaything, nothing more. You are a stress-relieving object. You are my slave.”  
Bella could hear her heart shatter. She tried to control the wave of pain and heartache that coursed through her body, but she couldn’t. With immense self-control, she stopped herself from falling, or sobbing, and instead let the tears roll freely down her cheeks. She shut her eyes to try and shut out some of the pain, but it didn’t work. Voldemort gave a chilling laugh at her reaction.  
“Truth hurts my dear.” He said, walking away from her slowly. He turned on her suddenly and pushed her against the wall, kissing her with ferocity the likes of which Bella struggled to handle. With one hand pinning her hair against the wall, he enclosed his free hand around her neck but applied no pressure.  
“Torture comes in strange forms,” He chuckled. “You are not to move at all,” He ordered and Bella despaired. He began to nibble his way down her neck to her collarbones. Bella found it almost impossible to keep completely still and not to pant with anticipation. There wasn’t a worse torture imaginable. He bit her neck harshly, and she cried out and tried to push him away. He caught her arm with a sly grin and twisted it until she screamed.  
“Control yourself Bella,” He hissed, and she moaned in pain. He kissed her again, almost softly, but then backed away.  
“I’m still expecting you tonight,” He commented, turning his back on her. In one swift movement, he turned and backhanded her so hard; she instantly crumpled onto the floor. She had lost conciseness. Smiling to himself, the Dark Lord made his way upstairs, eagerly awaiting that evening.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re still going to go to him?” She asked. Bella didn’t turn.  
> “You say that like I have a choice,” She whispered.

Nacrissa picked her unconscious sister up off the floor with a grunt and sat her down on a nearby chair. Bella’s head lolled to the side. Nacrissa shook her gently.  
“Bella? Wake up Bella,” She called softly. Bella didn’t budge.  
“Draco?” Pale and shaking, Draco entered the room and together he and his mother managed to shift their unconscious relative onto a sofa. Nacrissa began to bathe her sister wounds softly.  
“Draco, will you be a dear and fetch a glass of water for your aunt?”  
“Yes mum,” Draco mumbled and disappeared, returning later with a glass of water. He left them alone. Nacrissa held up the glass to her sisters red raw lips. Bella awoke slowly and took a few sips of water.  
“There there Bella, You’ll be alright,” She hushed. Bella moaned and lifted a hand to her aching head.  
“Thanks Cissy,” She mumbled.  
“What on earth did he do to you?” Bellatrix flinched.  
“Don’t speak about the Dark Lord like that. I deserved it. We all did,” she snapped. Nacrissa pursed her lips, but said nothing.  
“How’s Lucius?” Bella asked, trying to sit up.  
“Not too well, one or two broken ribs. We’ve fixed them up of course but he’s still weak.” Bella nodded, taking another sip of water. Nacrissa held her wand to a scar still bleeding on Bellatrix’s forehead.  
“Episkey”   
“Thank you,” Bella said, standing up shakily. She took a few wobbly steps and stopped to lean on a table.  
“Shall I get you something to eat?” Nacrissa asked.  
“No, Cissy. I should make my way up really,” Bella replied, taking a few more-confident steps. She took another sip of water. Nacrissa sighed disapprovingly. How could her sister still love that man? After everything he does to her?  
“You’re still going to go to him?” She asked. Bella didn’t turn.  
“You say that like I have a choice,” She whispered.  
“Bella please,” Nacrissa whispered back. Bella turned on her heels. She subconsciously placed a hand on her sleeve, where her dark mark was.  
“I am nothing but a faithful servant to the Dark Lord,” She said, and with as much dignity as she could muster, she left the room.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix lost her balance and fell, and with her hands unable to catch her she hit her nose of the carpeted floor. She pulled herself together, just as Voldemort picked her up by the hair.

Knock Knock.   
“Enter,” Called a chilling voice from inside. Bellatrix pushed open the door. She shuffled in, closing the door behind her. She turned, but after today’s earlier humiliations she felt she did not deserve to look her master in the face but instead stared at his bare feet. How could she have failed him like that? The shame and guilt inside her made her feel worse. She didn’t deserve him.  
“Ah, Bellatrix,” He said coldly, “I was beginning to think you weren’t coming,” Bella opened her mouth to offer an excuse, but shut it again immediately. Voldemort arose off the bed and took a few steps towards her. Bella flinched as he approached her, but he did not strike her.   
“Kneel,” He ordered. Bella complied. He came up behind her and pulled her wrists together, binding them with a light chain. He pulled it tight and Bella gasped in pain as it cut into her skin. Voldemort smiled. He tied the other end to the four poster bed and pulled sharply. Bellatrix lost her balance and fell, and with her hands unable to catch her she hit her nose of the carpeted floor. She pulled herself together, just as Voldemort picked her up by the hair. He pulled her back onto her knees, and Bella saw the blood on the floor from her bleeding nose. Voldemort produced a knife out from the chest of drawers in the corner. He began to circle Bellatrix, in utter silence. Bella was shaking with anticipation- or was it fear? He leaned in, and pressed the flat side of the knife against her cheek, and Bella felt the cool smooth metal on her flushed skin. He bent down in front of Bella, and she had the audacity to raise her head and look him in the eye. He looked back into her eyes, and Bella’s emotion crumbled. This man was driving her insane. She couldn’t bear it. With her focus on his gaze, Voldemort lowered the knife to Bellatrix’s shoulder and with one swift movement, sliced the skin open. Bella cried out, turning her head to see the blood rolling down her arm. Voldemort sneered and poked the wound with his wand. Bella whimpered in pain.   
“Episkey” he whispered, and the cut closed up. But the pain remained. The humiliation remained. He reached up again with the knife and Bella flinched. Voldemort raised an eyebrow.  
“Come now Bella. Do you not deserve it?” He teased. Silence. “Answer my question Bella,” Silence. The Dark Lord leaned in close. “DO YOU NOT DESERVE IT?”   
“Yes, Master. I do,” Bellatrix whispered. Voldemort smiled and reached up once more. He cut Bella’s shoulder again in exactly the same place, but this time Bella did not cry out. She winced in pain. He stood and walked away from her.  
“Have you eaten?” He asked.  
“N-no, my lord,” Bella replied, trying to focus her mind away from the pain in her arm. The Dark Lord tutted and turned back to her.  
“Episkey,” Bella closed her eyes as the pain subsided slightly. But not for long. Voldemort reached once more for his knife, and cut her arm again. Bella hissed through her teeth.  
“I am most disappointed in you, Bellatrix,” He said, pacing once more. Bella felt the shame in her stomach increase. It was a hard feeling to bear.  
“I am not worthy of your presence, my Lord,” She breathed as more blood ran down her arm.  
“Maybe not,” The Dark Lord agreed, “But I’m sure we can find a way to make you pay for your… Carelessness. Episkey,” He added, and though the wound closed up, it didn’t entirely disappear. Bella’s eyes lingered upon it, and as she turned back to her master she saw him watching her, studying her reaction. He cut her arm open again, and Bella closed her eyes and moaned. This was torture.  
“And, although you certainly have disappointed me greatly,” He continued. Bella felt herself lose more blood. Her head began to swim and she could feel herself blacking out. She swayed on her knees slightly, trying to regain her balance. “I do not believe you deserve to die,” Bella’s heart lightened. He wasn’t going to kill her. “No, I believe you will be of greater use to me still...” He continued.  
“I will do anything, master .Anything to try to redeem myself!”  
“Episkey,” He stopped as the wound refused to close.  
“Episkey,” He repeated and the wound stopped bleeding. He picked her up by the hair, and Bella’s world swayed as she fell into his arms. Disgusted, he dropped her on the floor.  
“Oh dear, Bella. It seems you cannot even stand upright. Am I boring you my dear?” he spat, glaring at her as she tried to scramble to her feet.  
“No, my lord. I am sorry, my lord. Please forgive m-“  
“You are weak,” He hissed. He waved his hands and a small meal appeared in the corner of the room.  
“Eat,” He ordered and Bella stumbled over clumsily. She felt drowsy, she hadn’t slept for two days, but she was grateful for this, despite the fact her hands were still bound. She didn’t deserve his kindness. She tried to eat without her hands, but she just made a mess of things. Voldemort chuckled.  
“Wingardium Leviosa,” He chanted, and the food was raised to her lips. She ate quickly, not wanting to keep her master waiting. She turned to him, feeling stronger despite her lack of sleep and concussion. He reached for the chain around the bedpost and pulled her towards him. When she was standing in front of him, then he began to beat her. He hit her again, and again and again. She fell onto the bed to try and hide from the blows, but he simply pulled on the chain. He hit her then kissed her, but each kiss was harder than the hits she received. He began to mumble incoherently.   
“You are mine. You are disobedient, useless and disappointing. You are not worthy of my presence. You’re nothing but a filthy slut. Whore,” He spat and with each insult the humiliation increased more.  
Then, someone was knocking at the door. At first, Bellatrix was relieved, but then she reviewed her current state and panicked.   
“What is it?” Voldemort screamed, angry at being interrupted. Severus Snape entered and Bella’s split lip curled into a snarl as she tried to cover herself up and look as dignified as possible.  
“My Lord,” Snape began, “There is urgent news. You need to come with me,”  
Voldemort composed himself, and without a second glance, left the room. Snape raised an eyebrow at Bellatrix’s state.  
“Bellatrix,” He droned in a greeting.  
“Severus,” Bella snarled back, painfully aware of her half-dressed, half-beaten appearance. She tried to act as though she wasn’t chained to a four poster bed. Snape paused a moment, then left the room, just in time for Bella to catch an unmistakable smirk. Bella heard him descend the stairs, and then it occurred to her that she was still tied to the bed post. She considered attempting to untie herself, but thought better of it. She felt blood trickling down her cheek, but realised that she had no wand to heal herself with. With a resigned sigh she reasoned the only thing to do would be to wait for the Dark Lord’s return. She curled herself up on the bed, and within minutes, she was fast asleep.


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of all the people she has crucio’d Nacrissa thought, She’s probably received twice as much. She laid a reassuring hand on her sister’s shoulder, and Bella flinched and pulled back, hissing in pain.

When she awoke, Bellatrix was unsure of who had set her free, but she decided just to be grateful. The chain had disappeared, and the only evidence of the Dark Lord was the blood all over the floor and bedclothes. Bella picked herself up, feeling much stronger after food and a good night’s sleep (Despite the beating she received) and headed down the stairs. She strolled as casually as she could into the kitchen, trying to ignore her cuts and bruises. Lucius sat at the table in the kitchen, reading The Daily Prophet. He looked up as Bella entered and raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Nacrissa turned and gasped.  
“Bella!” Bella ignored her sister’s concern and made herself a glass of water.  
“I shall need a new wand.” Bella announced. Lucius thoroughly ignored her and Nacrissa was still staring at her in shock. Bella drunk in the silence, before sitting down and swinging her feet up onto the table. Lucius gave an exasperated sigh and put his newspaper down onto the table. He looked from Bellatrix’s muddy boots to her bloody face and announced, “You look terrible,” Bellatrix glared at him.  
“You don’t look to good yourself Lucius,” She snapped back, and took another sip of water. Lucius glare turned stony and he sat up in his chair.  
“How dare you,” he hissed “It was you who let them escape,” Bellatrix turned to him sharply.  
“Hold your tongue, Lucius. If I remember correctly, you wanted full credit. After all ‘Potter has been brought to MY house, and it is therefore upon my authority’ Honestly Lucius!” she sneered, “And in any case, it was you who set the house elf free,” These words seemed to have an epic effect as Nacrissa watched her husband go a curious shade of crimson.  
“Bella stop,” She pleaded. “Lucius, will you give us a moment dear?” Nacrissa kissed her husband on the forehead and Lucius left the room, stuttering furiously about how he put up with too much. Bellatrix resisted the urge to call after him something about his hair. She smiled triumphantly. Nacrissa sat down in Lucius’ vacated seat.  
“Bella, please stop antagonising my husband,” She began.  
“He started it,” Bellatrix mumbled under her breath. Nacrissa ignored her. She reached out and grabbed Bella’s arm, studying the wounds on her wrists where the chains had cut into her skin. Bella looked away.   
“Bella…” Nacrissa crooned, studying her elder sister. “Bella he’s beaten you half to death!”  
“I deserved it.” Bella moaned. “How could I have been so stupid? Outsmarted by a House Elf! I wish he’d have just killed me and be done with it,” She roared, her frustration at herself finally coming out. Nacrissa studied her sister’s face.  
“Oh Bella,” She soothed “The fault is with all of us,”  
“I hope that house Elf died in agony,” Bella grumbled. Of all the people she has crucio’d Nacrissa thought, She’s probably received twice as much. She laid a reassuring hand on her sister’s shoulder, and Bella flinched and pulled back, hissing in pain.  
“What is it?”   
Bella retracted her boots from the table and turned away.  
“Bella what’s wrong, what is it?” Nacrissa persisted, going round the other side of the table. Bella turned away as Nacrissa pulled the sleeve up her arm, revealing the rather gruesome scar the knife had left. Nacrissa gasped and instinctively reached for her wand.  
“Episkey,” Nothing happened, the wound stayed as hideous as ever. “Episkey,” Nacrissa repeated. “Episkey! Episkey! Episkey!” And she threw her wand across the room in frustration and began to sob. Bellatrix pulled her sister into a hug.  
“It’s okay Cissa, it’s okay. I deserved it. I can handle it,” She said, as Nacrissa sobbed in her arms.  
“I-i-i-I know you c-can handle it, b-b-but what if D-Draco’s next?” she sobbed “M-m-my son. My only s-s-s-son,”  
Bella rocked her back and forth. Being one of the least maternal people in wizarding history, Bellatrix never quite understood Nacrissa’s unwavering concern for her son. But she always had been there for Nacrissa, ever since they were young, so she cradled her now. Eventually, Nacrissa composed herself.  
“When did the Dark Lord leave?” She asked almost casually, pulling herself to her feet and returning to her cooking.  
“Last night,” Bella replied, replacing her feet on the table and picking up the discarded newspaper. “Snape came and called him out. Said it was urgent,” Nacrissa nodded.  
“I’m sure you’ll find out soon. He trusts you with everything,”  
Bella smiled to herself. She stood up and tipped the remains of her glass of water down the sink. She refilled her glass with something strongly alcoholic and sat back down, picking up the newspaper once more.  
“You’ll want something to eat?” Nacrissa asked. Bellatrix didn’t bother to reply. Nacrissa shot a look of concern at her sister, which went completely unnoticed. A few moments of almost silence passed. Bella grunted, bored beyond belief. She downed the rest of her drink and sat up.  
“Confinement,” She mumbled, getting to her feet. “Confinement. Confinement…” She kicked a chair in frustration and left the room, making her way to the cellar. It was still dark, cold and damp but Bellatrix didn’t care. She caught sight of Womtail’s body in the corner, still with his metal hand wrapped around his neck. She shrugged, picking up a wand she found in his cloak. She left the cellar, annoyed at her lack of prisoners. She called an order up the stairs to a servant that ALL Mudblood’s at Hogwarts age should be brought to her. Voldemort had once said that he admired her bloodlust. Just you wait Master, She thought. Just you wait…


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How are your wounds healing?” He asked and Bellatrix looked away, avoiding the smirk that he threw at her.  
> “Very well, My Lord,” She replied quietly.  
> “Bellatrix…” He said in a warning. Bella turned, but she still could not look at him.  
> “Mostly very well, My Lord. But I deserved much, much worse,”  
> “Deserve, Bella,” He corrected “There’s still a lesson to be learnt,”

“Crucio” Bellatrix hissed and the girl screamed once again. “Where’s Harry Potter, and what is he doing?”  
“I d-d-d-don’t know-w!” The girl sobbed, and Bellatrix raised her wand until the girl’s screams turned to just whimpers. Bellatrix stood, watching the girl writhe on the floor. “Avada Kedavra,” She muttered, without real conviction. The girl was still. Bella turned her attention to the next Mudblood in the row of four. Now three.  
“You,” She spat and the boy stepped forward. “What’s your name?”  
“Justin” the boy said in a clear, calm voice. “Justin Finch- Fletchley,” Bellatrix turned to face him and found the boy staring straight into her eyes with a stony glare. She resisted the urge to slap him, and she admitted to herself that she was vaguely impressed with his courage.  
“Blood Status?”  
“Muggle Born,” Bellatrix bared her teeth at his response.  
“What house are you in, you filthy Mudblood?”  
“Hufflepuff,” Justin replied, unphased by her bullying. Bella snorted in disgust.  
“And do you know Harry Potter?” She asked, pacing in front of him.  
“Yes, I do,” He said. Bella looked up in surprise.   
“What?”   
“Yes I know him. Quite well actually. We’re in the same year at school. In our second year I thought he was the heir of Slytherin. Then I got petrified,” Justin summarised. Bella looked at him in disbelief. He actually knew Harry Potter. She had just wanted someone to take her anger out on. But before she could make a comment, the door opened and Nacrissa entered.  
“Bellatrix, the Dark Lord is here. He wishes to see you,” Bella froze. She was absolutely terrified.  
“Take these Mudbloods back to the cellar,” She ordered to a nearby servant. Her eyes lingered on the dead girl on the floor a moment, before she walked straight past. “And clean up the mess,” She called over her shoulder. Voldemort was sitting in the drawing room, helping himself to the Malfoy’s wine. He looked up as she entered, but did not show any signs of whether he was pleased with her or annoyed.  
“Ah, Bellatrix. Sit, please,” he insisted, and Bellatrix took a seat opposite him. “My apologies for leaving you in such a state last night, but Severus was right. It was urgent.” Voldemort paused and Bellatrix waited for him to elaborate. He looked at her.  
“Ministry matters, nothing important really. Just a small matter of Mudbloods with fake identity’s. It’s sorted now, though.” He paused to take a sip of his drink. “I see you have found a new wand,”  
“Yes, My Lord,”  
“May I see it?” Bella handed her new wand over to him and Voldemort examined it.  
“Where did you get it?” He asked.  
“It was with Wormtail, My Lord, though I don’t think it was his.” Her voice had regained its authority and demeanour after her small stunt of torture. Bella felt reborn  
“I see you have been busy,” He continued, keeping hold of her wand. “Torturing Mudbloods already. Confinement doesn’t seem to suit you Bella.” Bellatrix allowed herself to hope for freedom. Voldemort gave a low chuckle.  
“No Bella, you may not go free. I need to make an example of you. Nobody fails the Dark Lord and gets away with a small beating and two days in Lockdown. Voldemort the Merciful, it doesn’t suit me does it?”  
“No, My Lord,” Bella mumbled, scolding herself for leaving her thoughts so open. “How is the search for the Elder Wand going?”  
“Fine, I nearly have the information I need to locate it. Rest assured, the Elder Wand will be mine in a small manner of days.” He leant back in his chair.  
“How are your wounds healing?” He asked and Bellatrix looked away, avoiding the smirk that he threw at her.  
“Very well, My Lord,” She replied quietly.  
“Bellatrix…” He said in a warning. Bella turned, but she still could not look at him.  
“Mostly very well, My Lord. But I deserved much, much worse,”  
“Deserve, Bella,” He corrected “There’s still a lesson to be learnt,”  
“Yes, My Lord,” Bella mumbled in reply. Voldemort stood and Bellatrix followed his lead.   
“I shall dine with you all tonight, and tomorrow. After that we shall reconsider your punishment,” Bellatrix’s eyes swam with tears. She did not deserve this man’s kindness; she did not deserve his mercy.  
“You are most kind my lord, you are too generous! I am honoured to stand in your presence! I shall never, never be able to repay you,”  
“There are ways, Bella,” Voldemort mused, his eyes smiling. Bella took a step back and blushed. Voldemort left the room, with Bellatrix following close behind.


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Surely you would know? After all, it is your family?” Voldemort continued, a wry smile playing on his lips. Bellatrix tensed up, she could guess what was coming.  
> “Your niece and her… husband have had their cub,” He sneered. “And you’ll never guess who the Godfather is to be?” The silence only seemed to increase. Lucius and Nacrissa were not enjoying the taunting, frankly Bella wasn’t sure whether Draco was even listening and Bella herself was too disgusted to be affected by jeering.   
> “Harry Potter,” Voldemort said casually. Lucius nearly choked on his wine. Nacrissa cringed at the name and Bella shuddered in horror.  
> “And now the filthy half-blood can babysit the filthy half-breed,” and she let out a monstrous cackle. Voldemort seemed almost amused by her.

Bellatrix missed her wand. It was her one object of comfort over the years. No matter what she went through, her wand was always there. And now, it wasn’t. The new house elf was in the kitchen, hurrying to serve the table. Bellatrix entered the kitchen and glared at the house elf. It left, taking with it as many plates as it could carry to set down on the table. Bellatrix made sure nobody was watching, and then subtly filled a flask with Firewhiskey. She hid it amongst her clothing, and entered the dining room, tripping the house elf up for good measure. Voldemort sat at the head of the table, with his back to her. Lucius sat opposite, and adjacent to him was Nacrissa, with Draco opposite her. Bella saw that her space was situated between Nacrissa and the Dark Lord. She sat, and the awkward silence settled on her, too. She began to eat.  
“Draco,” Voldemort began, “How is Hogwarts?” It was menial conversation, but Bella didn’t mind. She waited until all eyes were on Draco before slipping the Firewhiskey into her wine. She thought momentarily, she saw The Dark Lords eyes flicker towards her, but dismissed it.   
“G-good, My Lord,” Draco replied. Bella nearly scoffed. He should be honoured the dark lord was even speaking to him. He was weak.  
“So it should be, under our influence,” Voldemort continued. “I understand the Carrows have brought in a fine new attitude towards the discipline.  
“And so they should!” Bella snapped, taking a sip of her drink. “Hogwarts has become far too lenient. And far too …safe”   
“What do you mean by that?” Nacrissa asked softly.  
“I hear the Carrows are practising curses on First-years now? They should’ve done that all along. Put them in their place,” She turned to the Dark Lord, who nodded slightly and drunk. Bellatrix followed suit. A new silence developed. Bella drunk more and more. She felt the alcohol moving through her system, making her feel warm and flushing out the pain in her shoulder.   
“Which subject do you enjoy the most, Draco?” Voldemort continued.  
“P-potions, potions My Lord,”  
“Ah yes, to be taught by the headmaster himself. How is Severus? We didn’t have much time to talk,”  
“F-fine, My lord,” Draco was now starting to tremble. Bella rolled her eyes.  
“And have we all heard the wonderful news?” There was silence around the table. Lucius and Nacrissa looked at each other.  
“Surely you would know? After all, it is your family?” Voldemort continued, a wry smile playing on his lips. Bellatrix tensed up, she could guess what was coming.  
“Your niece and her… husband have had their cub,” He sneered. “And you’ll never guess who the Godfather is to be?” The silence only seemed to increase. Lucius and Nacrissa were not enjoying the taunting, frankly Bella wasn’t sure whether Draco was even listening and Bella herself was too disgusted to be affected by jeering.   
“Harry Potter,” Voldemort said casually. Lucius nearly choked on his wine. Nacrissa cringed at the name and Bella shuddered in horror.  
“And now the filthy half-blood can babysit the filthy half-breed,” and she let out a monstrous cackle. Voldemort seemed almost amused by her.  
“And soon! Soon two children will be god-fatherless!” And she cackled again. She wasn’t sure whether it was because she was feeling better or whether it was because she was very drunk, but Bella seemed to be incredibly talkative. Voldemort laughed with her this time, and Lucius added a slight smile. Nacrissa was staring at her sister suspiciously.  
“It’s disgusting.” Lucius added “Werewolves… breeding.” Voldemort raised an eyebrow. Bella had nearly finished her drink. She seemed to realise that she only had one mouthful left, so she raised her glass in respect.  
“To the Dark Lord!” She almost screamed it, unaware of her rising volume. The others around the table followed suit, mumbling ‘The Dark Lord,’ all except for Voldemort himself, who raised his glass and smiled. Bella downed the rest of her drink and hiccupped involuntarily.  
“It seems Bella has had more than she can handle,” Voldemort said, amused to say the least. Bella hardly noticed him. She finished her food, and let the house elf take her plate away. Voldemort rose and the others rose too, in silence as Voldemort left the room. Bella giggled slightly and swayed on her feet. Nacrissa caught her with difficulty.  
“Oops,” Bella mumbled, catching her balance with help from the chair. Lucius raised an eyebrow, but followed his wife out of the room. Draco watched Bella for a while before following his parents, his head still down. Bella looked around, but realised she was left alone to tackle the stairs. She took an unsteady step forward, lost her balance, and fell head first onto the wooden floor.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I felt as though we learnt a valuable lesson yesterday, don’t you?” He said.  
> “Yes My Lord,” Bella muttered through gritted teeth. She closed her eyes, letting her mind consume itself at his touch.   
> “And I intend to teach you another one today,” He continued. Bella opened her eyes. Oh No. Her mind began to wander.  
> “Today Bella,” He turned her to face him. She looked up into his eyes and didn’t even bother to disguise her longing. “Today, we are going to learn about disappointment,” He hissed, pulling her hair slightly. He began to undo her corset. “Because you disappointed me greatly, Bellatrix,” he continued, pulling her t shirt over her head. Bella helped him, closing her eyes. His words stung more than any punishment ever would. He knew that though, that’s why he was telling her this.

Bella reached for the door to knock it and missed. She tried again, and this time succeeded.   
“Enter,”  
She stumbled against the door and it flew open, and Bella fell to the floor. She pulled herself up slowly.   
“Bella, you’re drunk,” Voldemort commented in disgust. Bella stood as still as she could manage.  
“Sorry, My Lord,” She replied, “Just a bit of Fire Whiskey! That’s all!”  
“I think, maybe a bit too much Fire Whiskey…” He added. His face lit up with a smirk. “No worries, I’m sure we can… sober you up a little…”  
Bella felt her stomach drop in nervousness and excitement. She joined him on the bed, and hoped dearly that she wasn’t going to have to endure a similar torture session to last night, but coming to the realisation that she probably wouldn’t even feel it, she was so drunk. Voldemort spun her around and began to massage her shoulders. Bellatrix revelled in the special treatment. He began to mumble into her ear.  
“I felt as though we learnt a valuable lesson yesterday, don’t you?” He said.  
“Yes My Lord,” Bella muttered through gritted teeth. She closed her eyes, letting her mind consume itself at his touch.   
“And I intend to teach you another one today,” He continued. Bella opened her eyes. Oh No. Her mind began to wander.  
“Today Bella,” He turned her to face him. She looked up into his eyes and didn’t even bother to disguise her longing. “Today, we are going to learn about disappointment,” He hissed, pulling her hair slightly. He began to undo her corset. “Because you disappointed me greatly, Bellatrix,” he continued, pulling her t shirt over her head. Bella helped him, closing her eyes. His words stung more than any punishment ever would. He knew that though, that’s why he was telling her this. He pushed her backwards, surprisingly gently, until she was leaning against the wall. He kissed her, moving his hands to her chest. “Now, I wish to return the favour. To make you feel the disappointment I felt,” He finished, kissing her jawline, his hands working at her breasts. Bella felt uneasy. This was the gentlest he had ever been with her, and it unsettled her slightly. But not for too long, she had been waiting for decades for him to finally be gentle with her; she wasn’t going to waste away the moment by wondering why. She kissed him back, softly, passionately. Her drunkenness had been swept away with her worry, and apart from slowed reactions, there was no sign of a bottle of Fire Whiskey running through her system. He laid her down on the bed, looming over her like the God-like creature he was. He kissed her, and she felt complete.  
And then he stopped.  
He got up off the bed and opened the door. Bella stared after him with longing. She didn’t know what the distraction was, but she wanted it to be over as soon as possible. She wanted him back. She wanted more.  
“That’ll be all for tonight Bellatrix,” was all he said. He didn’t even look at her, and his tone was cool and detached. Bella realised his game as she saw the cold smile spread across his face. Disappointment. She picked herself up off the bed and redressed, coming back down from her climax. She reached the door and looked at him, but he ignored her. She stepped out onto the first step of the staircase, but of course this was Lord Voldemort and he couldn’t go a whole night without giving her at least one bruise. As she lifted her foot off the first step she felt a sharp push from behind, and suddenly all she was aware of was a wooden stair being closer to her face than she remembered, and suddenly she was upside down, and then she was tumbling, and she could hear herself falling but she couldn’t feel anything. Until she hit the bottom. Her vision swayed as it readjusted itself, and all she could see was a pair of cold red eyes that seemed to be staring into her soul.  
In the painful silence that followed, Bella picked up her aching body and dragged it to her room at the pace of a dying tortoise. Unaware of anything around her, she collapsed on the bed, and though it took her a while to get comfortable thanks to her many bruises (And though she didn’t know it yet- Broken Arm) It didn’t taken her too long to get to sleep.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodolphus was nice enough, especially in situations like torturing the Longbottom’s or things like that, in fact, the two got along quite well, when they didn’t spend too much time together. But Bellatrix knew very well that one of the Dark Lords favourite tortures for her was to push her unexpectedly to her husband, and neglect her

Bellatrix combed her hair as best she could. She could hear the bells and sighed. She had once imagined her wedding day with Tom Riddle, a young handsome boy. She would look into his eyes and say ‘I Do’ and he would do likewise, and it would be only them two in the universe, and nothing, not even death, would keep them apart. But it was only now reality had really set it. Voldemort didn’t love her. Voldemort was too good for her. In a few hours she would be married to Rodolphus Lestrange. She would marry into a good, pureblood family, and bear his children to carry on the pureblood race. She would do her duty. She remembered countless nights of making futile attempts at putting off the marriage with her mother. She remembered her mother slapping her, and telling her that this was for the greater good, and that she had to put her feelings aside and come to grips with reality. That’s when Bella had given up. “Besides,” Her mother said “Rodolphus isn’t that bad,” Not that it mattered. She was going to marry him whether he was a famous wife-beater or a bloodthirsty werewolf because he was pureblood and she was pureblood and that’s how the world works. Rodolphus wasn’t that bad. He had no real affection for Bella though, as she had none for him. The marriage was made out of mutual resignation. It wasn’t the happy, joyous ceremony Bellatrix had imagined. In fact, the whole affair was quiet and miserable, just as the pair was in themselves. As for the consummation, it was awkward and fast and, in Bella’s eyes, pathetic. She couldn’t help but compare Rodolphus to Voldemort, and he was inferior in every way. The couple hardly spoke a word to each other throughout the entire marriage. Afterwards, Bella went home. Back to her parents’ house. It was late and dark, and raining but Bella knew her sister would be waiting for her. Her sister waited for her every night to come back from being with Voldemort. She would be waiting now. And so she was. Nacrissa opened the gate and lead her sister into her room. Bella burst into tears, and Nacrissa comforted her.  
“I’m 18 and I feel like my life is over!” she sobbed and Nacrissa put an arm around her.  
“It’s okay Bella; things could be a lot worse. At least Rodolphus won’t hurt you. At least with Rodolphus, you won’t come home in the early hours of the morning covered from head to toe in bruises.”  
“But you don’t understand Cissy,” Bella cried, looking her sister in the eye. “I love him. I always have, and I always will! He can do whatever he wants to me, and I don’t care! No, I love it. Every second I spend with him- whether we’re talking or fighting- is a second I cherish. He could kill me, and I’d still love him. Nothing could change that! Not Rodolphus, not our marriage, NOTHING!” And Bella flew into another fit of sobs. Nacrissa curled up with her on the bed, and hushed and sung softly until Bella was asleep, drowned in her tears and Misery. It was the worst night of her life.

Bella woke in somewhat of a cold sweat and deciphered this dream instantly. She often dreamed of her wedding night in situations like this. Rodolphus was nice enough, especially in situations like torturing the Longbottom’s or things like that, in fact, the two got along quite well, when they didn’t spend too much time together. But Bellatrix knew very well that one of the Dark Lords favourite tortures for her was to push her unexpectedly to her husband, and neglect her. Or sometimes worse, and continue they’re nightly escapades with Rodolphus under the same roof. Bella tried to reassure herself. The Dark Lord hadn’t said anything about Rodolphus yet, and everything would be fine. She drifted off back to sleep with those very words ringing in her ears. Everything will be fine.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Bella, what was that massive crash last night? Was that you? Because it sounded like he had pushed you down the stairs or something,” Nacrissa asked. Bella raised her eyebrows but her gaze didn’t waver from her arm.  
> “Fancy That,” She said. Nacrissa looked at her for a moment, and then, impulsively, she did something she hadn’t done in years. She hugged Bella. And Bellatrix, who hadn’t received such an act of kind touch in equally as long flinched and cowered, and nearly hit her little sister on impulse. Instead, she hugged her back. And both of them sat there for a while, in each other’s arms. Oblivious to the outside world. Oblivious to the footsteps approaching them. Oblivious to the red eyes peering at them from the doorway.

Bella awoke awkwardly on her broken arm. She tried to put weight on it, and then cried out in pain. She picked herself up onto her good arm and stared at the broken one, wondering what the best course of action would be. She considered attempting to fix it herself, but she was never any good at mending broken bones, and decided it would be best to risk it and try to find her sister. It would be worth the disapproving looks from Nacrissa to have her bone fixed properly, but if she ran into someone on the way, would it be worth the humiliation? A sharp stab of pain from her arm reminded her that yes, it would. So she hauled herself out of bed. She retrieved her wand and fixed most of the cuts and bruises she could find. She checked the one on her shoulder. It was still gruesome, but she could see it was fixing itself, slowly. Nacrissa would want to bandage that too. So with her arm hanging, limp and painful by her side, Bellatrix made her way as casually as she could, out of her room and along the corridor towards the stairs. At the top of the stairs she glanced around her, by instinct, to check there wasn’t a dark lord at the top trying to push her down. She walked down the stairs as fast as she could, and yet warily at the same time. When she reached the kitchen, to her relief Nacrissa was there alone. When Nacrissa saw Bellatrix looking almost normal, she smiled, but then caught sight of her arm. Her face fell.  
“Good Lord Bella! Your arm!” She cried.   
“It’s fine Cissy, really. I just need you to fix it, you always were better at fixing bones than me,” Bella mumbled, pulling up a chair and sitting at the table. Nacrissa joined her and pulled out her wand.  
“Continendus” She said and Bella winced as she felt the bone fix itself. They both sat there for a while, saying nothing.  
“Bella, what was that massive crash last night? Was that you? Because it sounded like he had pushed you down the stairs or something,” Nacrissa asked. Bella raised her eyebrows but her gaze didn’t waver from her arm.  
“Fancy That,” She said. Nacrissa looked at her for a moment, and then, impulsively, she did something she hadn’t done in years. She hugged Bella. And Bellatrix, who hadn’t received such an act of kind touch in equally as long flinched and cowered, and nearly hit her little sister on impulse. Instead, she hugged her back. And both of them sat there for a while, in each other’s arms. Oblivious to the outside world. Oblivious to the footsteps approaching them. Oblivious to the red eyes peering at them from the doorway. Voldemort recoiled at their affection. He watched them for a moment, and then his cold smooth voice broke the silence.  
“Am I… Interrupting something?” Both sisters jumped to their feet at once, and Nacrissa stared solidly at the floor. Voldemort ignored them and walked into the kitchen. He looked around, and then turned and walked back out, calling over his shoulder; “Bellatrix, with me. Nacrissa, make me a drink,” And Bella hurried after the Dark Lord, leaving her sister in the kitchen wondering what a Dark Lord likes to drink at eleven o clock in the morning.

Bellatrix followed her master into the drawing room, where he sat on the comfiest chair in the room. He did not indicate for her to do likewise, so she remained standing. They stayed like that, in a solid silence for what Bella counted to be ten minutes. She paused with surprise, she had been subconsciously counting. It was a long time to be standing completely still, and Bella felt her legs aching with tired, and her arms tingling with pins and needles. But terror kept her standing still. He seemed angry. Nacrissa came in and left a glass of wine on the table in the middle of the room, but still neither of them moved, though Bella’s eyes followed her sister. Bella had a crunchy feeling in her stomach, like she couldn’t describe. Nervousness mingled with fear. She pushed it down. She shouldn’t be scared of him, whatever he gave her, she deserved. He nodded in agreement and Bella blushed, closing her mind. He drunk his wine, and then turned his stony gaze to her and held it. Bella felt the cold fear and clutch at her heart, and this time is wasn’t about pushing the fear down, it was about stopping it from consuming her. Finally he broke the silence with an almighty smack. Bellatrix flew backwards, but had endured worse at his hands, so she ignored he stinging cheek and returned to the spot she had left, still looking down. He smacked her again, and this time she held her ground. He reached up and grasped his wine glass and smashed that over her head. Bella hoped it wouldn’t bleed; blood was a pain to get out of her hair. He kicked her knee and she fell, and she wondered what had caused this, and above her he roared.  
“I don’t need a reason do I Bellatrix? Do I Bellatrix?”   
“No my lord, of course not my lord,” She mumbled. But he stopped in any case.   
“Tell me about that night,” He invited, sitting down. Bella couldn’t quite bring her knee to stand, so instead she knelt a few paces away from him.  
“What night, My lord?” She asked, her mind working.  
“When Potter got away,” His tone was too casual. Bella felt the familiar shame and guilt creep into her.  
“They brought three people up, a ginger, a girl and Potter, except his face was swollen so we weren’t sure it was Potter-“  
“They?”. Bella backtracked.  
“Greyback, Scaboir, and two Snatchers. And I walked into the room they were all in, the great hall, and I saw them all. We pulled Draco over to see if he was Potter, but he wasn’t sure. Then we recognised Weasley and the Mudblood, and we were about to call you, and then I saw the sword. I stunned the Snatchers and Scaboir and Greyback was forced to the floor. I sent the boys to the cellar with Wormtail and tortured the Mudblood,” Voldemort chuckled and Bellatrix paused, a feeling of pride beginning to develop. She considered going on about the torture, but looked at his face and decided not to.  
“Proceed,” He encouraged.  
“But she kept insisting she hadn’t been to my vault. We got the Goblin up and he said the sword was a fake. And he would know, my lord, he’s a goblin after all, so maybe they haven’t been in my vault, maybe they-“  
“Continue,” Voldemort hissed. Bellatrix swallowed, nodded and continued.  
“And then out of nowhere the ginger burst out, and so did Harry Potter, after we summoned you, and they fought with Lucius, Nacrissa, Draco and Greyback. But I picked up the Mudblood and told them to stop or I’d slit her throat, so they put their wands down. Then the chandelier fell, and I got out of the way just in time, it landed on the Mudblood and the Goblin. Then the house elf came and took Nacrissa’s wand, and the five of them d-“  
“Which five?”  
“Potter, the ginger, the Mudblood the goblin and the house elf. I just had time to throw my knife at them. It hit the house elf, I could see that, and he wouldn’t survive,” She stopped. He was looking at her, and he let her run over her synopsis. Her words wrung around the room. She drunk in the silence, and was suddenly reminded of her wounds. She didn’t dare move though.  
“I need to go somewhere,” He finally said. “It’s urgent that I do it alone,” In her mind Bella despaired, she missed him every second he was gone. She was bursting with questions, but she asked none of them.  
“Through hearing you story Bella, I can see that despite your idiocy all is not lost, and you did try, after all. Therefore I am going to trust you with where I am going. I can trust you…?”  
“Yes My lord, of course My Lord, you are too kind, My Lord!” He held up his hand and Bella fell silent. He turned to her, and they were so close they were almost touching.  
“I have finally located the Elder wand. Potter will not beat me to it. That’s why I am telling you this Bella, as it was the death of hi beloved house elf that put his operations on hold. I will retrieve the Elder wand, and then, nothing can stop me!”  
“Oh Yes my lord! Oh yes!” Bella crooned, tears in her eyes.  
“I know where it is,” he said in excitement. “It’s with Dumbledore, I shall go and fetch it and be back in a manner of days!”  
“That is excellent news my Lord!” Bella cried, nearly jumping up. Voldemort stood slowly and Bellatrix stumbled to her feet, wincing at the pain in her knee. Voldemort was grinning in a way that Bella recognised as a warning. She tensed, waiting whatever was coming next.  
“And I was thinking, who will look after the contents of Malfoy Manor while I’m away.” Bella’s mind began to speculate. Greyback? Yaxley? Worse –Bella shuddered- Snape? But who it was much, much worse. There was a knock at the door and Voldemort opened it, a crude grin on his face.  
“Bellatrix,” A voice called in greeting  
“Rodolphus,” She replied, forcing a smile onto her face. Rodolphus kissed her on the cheek and she smiled back at him. She didn’t have to force it so much this time. She did like Rodolphus after all, he was evil and sinister the way she was, but he recognised her authority. After a small conversation, Bellatrix got up to take a bath before dinner. Voldemort and Rodolphus remained in the room, ‘presumably discussing the coming days,’ thought Bella. She had the house elf pour her a warm bath, hitting him furiously for reminding her of that cursed house elf which caused all of her problems. She locked the door behind her and undressed. She dipped a toe into the steaming hot water, and then lifted herself in slowly. Sinking into the back of the bath, she sighed as she let the wave’s lapse over her face and she dragged herself under. In the hot, relaxing water, she could almost forget who she was. She could forget that she was in love with a man who could never love her back. She could forget that she was in love with a man that enjoyed beating her senseless. She could forget that she was not married to that man, and was suffering by having to pretend to be affectionate towards her husband. She could lose herself, and with her face barely above the water, that’s what she did.  
Eventually, after she’d washed her hair and body she heaved herself out of the bath. She dried herself quickly and re-dressed in the bathroom. She made her way down for dinner, ignoring her wet hair. Nobody was sitting at the table yet, it was too early, but Bella didn’t mind. She sat at the table, alone with her thoughts. She kept thinking of Rodolphus, and how long he was going to stay, and whether the Dark Lord still wanted her presence tonight. She conjured her Patronus with a lick of her wand to keep her company. The Pale snake slithered across the dining room table, and Bella sat back and watched Nagini for a while. But she didn’t keep her there long. It would be embarrassing to be caught with a Patronus at all, let alone Nagini, let alone in front of Rodolphus. Eventually the house elf, along with a few servants began to set the table. Bella just sat there. She didn’t seem to have the enthusiasm to even beat the house elf. But before too long, Nacrissa and Lucius joined her.  
“Evening Bellatrix,”  
“Evening Lucius. How are the ribs?”  
“Wonderful,” He answered curtly.   
“I was so concerned for you Lucius, It would be an utter tragedy to get blood in that silky hair of yours,” Bella commented, feigning innocence. Lucius seethed at her and Nacrissa sat back and rolled her eyes.  
“I hope you’re not back on the Fire Whiskey Bellatrix, I think last time you had more than you could handle,” He replied. Bella sat up with an enraged gasp and drew her wand. Within seconds, Lucius’ wand was out too.  
“Stop it,” Nacrissa interjected, “Both of you. You’re as bad as each other! It’s like living with children,” Bella put her wand away slowly. Lucius mimed ‘Drunkard’ to which Bella replied by swishing her hair around flamboyantly. She stopped though as Draco walked in and sat at the table too. He paused in the doorway as he caught sight of Bellatrix throwing her hair around, and Lucius raised an eyebrow in triumph, but before anyone could respond Rodolphus entered the room, followed by lord Voldemort. Draco hurried to his seat immediately, and Rodolphus took his place more casually next to Bella, who was once again adjacent to the Dark Lord. Bella hoped that nobody would mention her Fire Whiskey incident in front of her husband, but didn’t have time to dwell on anything before her food arrived. Only then did it occur to Bella that she hadn’t eaten all day, and she had now acquired a maddening sense of hunger. She tore into her food as gracefully as she could manage, and at first the conversation across the Dining table was very thin on the ground. As usual, it was the Dark Lord who began.  
“So Draco, You’ll be going back to school tomorrow, Correct?”  
“Y-yes, My Lord,” Draco replied, trembling.   
“No doubt you are looking forward to going back?”  
“Y-yes, My Lord,” Draco was visibly shaking by now, and clearly Voldemort had given up trying to make conversation with him, and was now speaking to Rodolphus about goings on at the ministry.  
“Nearly all Mudbloods have been in for questioning,” He boasted.  
“Good,” Lucius spat. “Calling themselves witches and wizards,” Bellatrix nodded her head. She shared Lucius hatred for Mudblood’s; it was about the only thing they had in common. The conversation continued, and while Bella wasn’t properly listening, neither, she realised, was Voldemort. Instead he was looking at her. She looked down at her plate in embarrassment, and again her dilemma returned to her. Did she still go to him tonight? Would he even be there?  
Of course I expect you, Bellatrix. The answer came. Bella jumped slightly. It wasn’t the first time he had spoken directly into her head, but it was still unsettling for her. Her response to that came so immediately that she couldn’t close her mind quickly enough.  
But Rodolphus!?-  
What about Rodolphus? I am the Dark Lord Bellatrix, and If I want your presence I shall have it, Husband or not! Besides, it has never stopped you before, has it? Bellatrix blushed and looked back down at her food.  
Of course I shall be there, My Lord.   
Curiously, she had lost her appetite.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t shut the door Bellatrix,” Voldemort began and Bellatrix frowned in confusion. The Dark Lord continued. “I thought we might have a little practice, seeing as how I’m not going to be here for a while and you seem to have so little skill as that you can be beaten by a House Elf” He sneered. If snakes could smirk, Bellatrix was almost sure Nagini would be. The younger girl was shaking uncontrollably, and seemed to be frozen in some state of paralysis. Voldemort beckoned to her.  
> “Come now girl, you should be honoured to be tortured by Bellatrix.” He said lightly. The girl stood and in robot motions walked in between Bellatrix and the bed. Bella looked up at Voldemort, seeking permission. Voldemort granted it. Bellatrix pointed her wand at the shaking girl and let her bloodlust and sadistic nature rise to the fore.

Bellatrix paused outside Voldemort’s bedroom on the top floor and tried to put Rodolphus out of her mind. It wasn’t quite guilt she was feeling- Bella wasn’t the sort of person to feel guilt to anyone except the Dark Lord- but it was still nagging her. It would do no good to enter Voldemort’s room with Rodolphus in her mind. So Bellatrix pushed him out of her head, and knocked.  
“Enter,” The voice from the inside came, and Bellatrix opened the door with one thing on her mind. This was the last night she was going to spend with him for a while, so she wasn’t going to waste a second of it on Rodolphus. Voldemort was standing beside the bed, stroking Nagini. Bellatrix was surprised to see the snake here, but she didn’t question it.  
“Don’t shut the door Bellatrix,” Voldemort began and Bellatrix frowned in confusion. The Dark Lord continued. “I thought we might have a little practice, seeing as how I’m not going to be here for a while and you seem to have so little skill as that you can be beaten by a House Elf” He sneered. If snakes could smirk, Bellatrix was almost sure Nagini would be. Bellatrix followed the Dark Lord out of his bedroom and into a guest room two doors down, where she was surprised to find two Mudbloods (One of which was that boy, Justin, who she had spoken too yesterday) cowering in the corner. The other was a younger girl who was shaking uncontrollably, and seemed to be frozen in some state of paralysis. Voldemort beckoned to her.  
“Come now girl, you should be honoured to be tortured by Bellatrix.” He said lightly. The girl stood and in robot motions walked in between Bellatrix and the bed. Bella looked up at Voldemort, seeking permission. Voldemort granted it. Bellatrix pointed her wand at the shaking girl and let her bloodlust and sadistic nature rise to the fore.   
“Crucio,” Bella hissed, meaning every syllable in a desperate attempt to please her master. The girl screamed in pain and fell to the floor. She kicked and fought this invisible force, and Voldemort drew breath.  
“Come on Bellatrix, Mean it” He jeered. Bella raised her wand and the girl’s screams reached new heights and she stopped struggling. She twitched and screamed. Bella stopped and walked around the girl, who had her eyes closed and was sobbing in to the hardwood floor.   
“Crucio” Bella repeated and the girl began to twitch once more. She screamed more too.  
“No! Please!” The girl cried, twistin and writhing on the floor. “Please, stop! Make it stop,” Voldemort’s eyes swum with amusement. He stepped forward so he was directly behind Bellatrix.  
“Do as the girl asks, Bella,” He almost scolded. Bella stopped the curse and looked down at the bloodied, agonised body at her feet. She felt nothing but disgust at the unworthy blood on her sister’s floorboards. “Avada Kedavra,” She said and the girl moved no more. Voldemort chuckled and a smile played on Bella’s lips. She loved it when she pleased him. The Dark Lord turned to the boy in the corner, and Bella couldn’t but help feeling concerned as he was wearing the same determined expression as when he had defied her the previous day.  
“Come boy,” He said, and the boy stood and walked over, as dignified as possible. He stepped over his fellow Mudblood without even a glance. Bella felt apprehensive as she raised her wand this time. “Crucio,” She hissed with as much conviction as she could muster, and yet to her hearts dismay the boy made no sound. He simply fell to the floor, the dignified expression still on his face, though Bella could see he was hiding the pain underneath. She pushed him further, but she could see how determined he was not to give her the satisfaction of seeing him suffer. Voldemort grew impatient.  
“Come on Bellatrix,” He snapped, and the boy smiled to see her in trouble. The more he smiled, the more impatient Voldemort grew, and therefore the more Bella focused on him rather than her spell.   
“You’re not trying!” He said through gritted teeth, and Bella felt the increase in pressure. With each step Voldemort took towards her he got louder. “Feel it! Mean it!” And when he reached her he slapped her straight across the face. The spell broke as Bella fell back a few steps and clutched her swollen cheek. The boy dusted himself off and stood again, showing no signs of being hit with the Cruciatus curse except for a small bruise on his left temple. The Dark Lord glared at Bellatrix.  
“Pathetic,” He spat, before brandishing his own wand. “Perhaps you need a little reminder of how to do it.”  
Bellatrix knew what was coming, but there was no way of preparing for it. His curse ripped through her like a knife and Bella felt every inch of her body scream with pain. She screamed with it, and fell to the floor. Voldemort was angry, and his curse was powerful. Bella felt her body begin to cave in, and she cried out as he raised his wand. But she knew she deserved it, and that seemed to help her control the pain. She focussed her mind on it, and let it overcome her, but she accepted it. She whimpered quietly as he retracted his wand. He turned to the boy as Bella pulled herself up off the floor.  
“You are one very lucky Mudblood. Let us see how far your luck will stretch. You are free to go,” He said calmly, and equally as calmly the boy walked past Bellatrix and out of the door. Leaving Bella to the mercy of her master, and his mercy had just run out.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella saw the stairs below her, her ‘flight’ instinct kicked in, and every bone in her body tried to push her towards that staircase. But loyalty made her stay. That and an incredibly firm grip around her wrist. He practically dragged her into the room and shut the door behind her. When he turned back to her, he stared right through her with cold fury, and when Bellatrix risked a very brief glance into his red eyes she saw nothing but fear and death. And her heaven.

I don’t know if you’ve ever had a phobia. Possibly the most common phobia is arachnophobia, which is a phobia of spiders. Anyone with a phobia will tell you, that the feelings you get when you come into contact with your feared object, is almost indescribable. Your body freezes up and you heart beats at speeds you didn’t even think possible. In that moment, there is nothing but you and the object of your phobia. You will notice nothing, Not other people not even moving cars. All you can think of is fight or flight. And nine times out of ten, It’s flight.  
Bellatrix felt this now. Her blood was cold and her heart was thumping. She thought to herself ‘It’ll be a miracle if he lets me live’ He took her back to his room, and as Bella saw the stairs below her, her ‘flight’ instinct kicked in, and every bone in her body tried to push her towards that staircase. But loyalty made her stay. That and an incredibly firm grip around her wrist. He practically dragged her into the room and shut the door behind her. He had no need to lock it, nobody would interrupt. When he turned back to her, he stared right through her with cold fury, and when Bellatrix risked a very brief glance into his red eyes she saw nothing but fear and death. And her heaven. He undressed her, and she moved to help him, but he slapped her hands away. She stood back and let him circle her. Her heart was pounding furiously with excitement and fear and love. She could her him behind her, hear something moving in the fire grate, then something cold on her shoulder. Only it wasn't cold. It was hot. It was very hot. It was searing! Bellatrix cried out in pain and fell to the floor, hissing. She screamed in agony, but he did not move the burning object from her shoulder. She called out to him, and he looked into her eyes, and he drank in her fear and pain. He let go. Bellatrix squealed and moaned and swore, moving her hands to her shoulder before crying out once more. She knew that he had burned something into her skin, though she couldn't see what. She squeezed her left hand and hissed through her teeth, looking up as tears gathered in her eyes. He swooped in behind her and licked her wound, and Bella drew in breath but felt his strong arms around her, so she didn't protest. He pulled her back on to her feet, and Bella felt herself adjusting to this new pain. Her shoulder became a dull constance of mediocre heat, a simple distraction. She needed to focus on him, she needed to stay alert.

It was one of the most intense nights of her life. The never ending parade of pain and torture was brutal and merciless, and he was well aware that Bellatrix was trying to keep quiet, so Rodolphus didn't hear them. He threw curse after curse. He was ruthless. Bellatrix slept with him that night, and bruised and sore as she was, the pain she felt was nothing compared to the aching of her heart. Tomorrow, he would be gone. For how long she didn't know, but she knew he wouldn't be there. At least he was here, even though he was torturing her. He didn't enter the bed with her, he sat on a nearby chair and watched her sleep. Bella found this slightly unnerving, but she was tired, and he had watched her sleep before. She didn't realise quite how tired she was, until her head touched the pillow, and she fell asleep almost instantly.


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Terrible news, I’m afraid Bellatrix,” He said, his voice laced with restraint. He was far beyond angry. He was beyond anything. Bella began to tremble. Voldemort turned menacingly back to the Goblin. Bella was vaguely aware of Lucius behind her.   
> “What did you say to me?” He hissed at the goblin. Bella felt the tension. She wanted nothing better than to leave.   
> “M-my Lord,” The goblin stuttered. “M-my lord… we t-tried t-to st-stop them… im-imposters my lord… broke- broke into the – into the Lestranges’ v-vault…”  
> A cold terror spread through Bellatrix. ‘Oh no’ she thought. Voldemort continued to question the goblin, but Bellatrix was already looking for a way out, her eyes wide with fear.

Bella felt uneasy.  
“A summons?” She repeated. Something was wrong. Something was very very wrong. Two months in confinement and suddenly there was a summons? And why a summons? Why not call them through the dark mark, as accustomed?  
“I don’t like this,” She said slowly. Neither did Lucius, apparently. He had gone unnaturally pale when Rodolphus had delivered the message. Nacrissa had frozen, and hadn’t said a word since. She hadn’t been summoned though. Bella had. And Lucius had.  
“Me neither,” Nacrissa agreed. She was pacing the room slowly. Rodolphus folded the paper and placed it back in his inner pocket.   
“Best not keep him waiting,” Was all he said. Bella nodded as he left the room. There was sense in that. She kicked her brother in law.  
“Get up Lucius! Come on! Whatever it is will only be made worse by being late,” She snapped, grabbing a handful of floo powder and facing her sister.  
“Stay safe, Bella. And if he- If you… There’ll always be a place for you here,” She said quietly. Bella smirked at Lucius.  
“Take care Cissy,” She said. The fire whizzed her away just in time to avoid her little sister’s emotional farewell with her husband.  
Gringotts was dark. Bella’s nervousness doubled when she reached there. The Dark Lord had his back to her, and was talking to a goblin. He turned when she approached him.  
“Terrible news, I’m afraid Bellatrix,” He said, his voice laced with restraint. He was far beyond angry. He was beyond anything. Bella began to tremble. Voldemort turned menacingly back to the Goblin. Bella was vaguely aware of Lucius behind her.   
“What did you say to me?” He hissed at the goblin. Bella felt the tension. She wanted nothing better than to leave.   
“M-my Lord,” The goblin stuttered. “M-my lord… we t-tried t-to st-stop them… im-imposters my lord… broke- broke into the – into the Lestranges’ v-vault…”  
A cold terror spread through Bellatrix. ‘Oh no’ she thought. Voldemort continued to question the goblin, but Bellatrix was already looking for a way out, her eyes wide with fear.  
When he screamed, she ran for it. She threw goblins and witches and wizards behind her in her haste to escape, as green flashed across the room, and one by one people fell. Once outside, her and Lucius stopped and looked at each other. Bellatrix turned, and made her way down a narrow alleyway. She wanted to put as much distance between her and Voldemort as possible, for now. A summons meant one thing to her. She would be back with him tonight, and in this mood, she didn’t like her chances of surviving. She was scared. Scared and alone and weak. She stopped running and caught her breath, sinking down a wall and sobbing hopelessly. Her chest heaved with the heavy sobs, as she buried her head in her hands and cried for all she was worth.  
She wasn't sure how long she sat there, against the wall. The sun fell behind the tall terraced houses and the moon rose, filling the air with a vague misty light. She was sure there was a curfew, but it did not matter. Firstly because she was the Bellatrix Lestrange, and secondly because she would be leaving soon anyway. She stood shakily and dried her eyes on her ragged sleeves. She would be brave, she would be strong, and she would survive the night.  
With a deep breath, she touched her dark mark, and apparated.


	14. Bonus Chapter/ Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the spirit of Christmas and as a 'Happy New Year' present, I am adding bonus chapters to some of my works. In the case of this fanfiction, the Epilogue comes immediately after the final chapter. Enjoy, and Merry Christmas!

Knock Knock.  
Bellatrix wasn’t really sure what she was expecting, but the Riddle Mansion was certainly not it. Her Master hated all ties with the past, so why was he staying here? She made sure to close her thoughts, but sometimes even that didn’t stop him.  
“Come in” The voice was high and cold. Bellatrix found her hand was shaking as she opened the door.  
“M-My Lord,” She stuttered. She didn’t dare look at him. Even though she wasn’t there, she felt as though the Gringotts break-in was her fault. It was her vault after all. He had trusted her with one of his most precious items (Though she had no idea why the goblet was so important), and she had failed him. …Again…  
“Why hello, Bella,” He was being unusually kind to her. By now, she’d expect to be half dead. He rose from the bed, and she wondered whether to address the issue.  
“My Lord, today, at Gringotts, I-I just-“   
“-Hush Bella,” He said, almost softly. Bellatrix closed her mouth and bit her lip to try and stop herself from shaking so much. He circled her slowly, and she stared at her boots and waited. Waited for the blow, for the Cruciatus curse, for the abuse, for something.   
He attacked her from behind, biting her neck until he drew blood while his hands went straight to her breasts. He ripped off her dress with an angry growl and bit her neck again until she cried out and moved away, at which point he swerved around to the front of her and pushed her back against the wall with a thud. He kissed her, and there was nothing in his kiss but hunger and greed and anger. He bit her lip and she tasted blood, but she didn’t put up a fight. She winced and kissed him back, daring to move her hands up to his head. He pulled back and snarled and Bella jumped. She pulled her hands away quickly.  
“Try that again and I’ll tie them up,” He hissed. Bella looked at him and thought that might be the only way you’ll keep them away but she said nothing, and apparently Occlumency was working for her which was a bloody relief. He started again, kissing her roughly and kneading her breasts like dough. She was breathless and dog-tired but she just kissed him back. When he moved his mouth down to join in hands she tipped her head back and moaned. She could feel him smiling against her nipple, and she felt thrilled to have cheered him up. Just that smile reassured her, almost too much. She moved to touch him again, then suddenly remembered and pulled back, but a moment too late. Her master growled at her and punched her in the stomach, making her double over and forcing the breath out of her. Just as she was struggling to catch her breath, he kicked out her legs from under her and she fell to the floor with an anguished cry. He kicked her over and over, and every time she cried out he laughed. It was an endless parade of torture and soon Bella felt as though she could take no more. Then he bent down beside her, turned her onto her back and fucked her. She cried and shouted and screamed, at he laughed at her discomfort, finally finding his release with a final slam that ended it. Bella blacked out.

But came to not a few moments later. He was lying on top of her, and had he have weighed any more he might have crushed the breath out of her. As it was, she found his weight almost comforting, although it did constrict the movement of respiration. They lay there for a while, just listening to each other’s ragged breathing. Bella wasn’t sure how long it was –Minutes, hours; time didn’t matter. At one point she wondered if he was asleep, or if she was asleep, but neither of them seemed to be. Eventually, he moved. He got up, and put his foot on her on the floor. She didn’t move a muscle; she kept as still as possible. He kicked her then, and she cried out in pain. Somehow from somewhere he had retrieved his wand, and he pointed it at her.  
“Crucio,” He hissed, his voice full of venom. She screamed as the spell hit her, and every nerve in her body threatened to tear themselves apart. Every bone in her began to scream and she fell to the floor, trying to fight off the waves of the white pain that were completely consuming her. The agony was uncontrollable, unbearable; she had never experienced a curse like it. His anger made it more intense, more excruciating.   
“Please,” She screamed at him. “Stop! Stop Please!” But he didn’t, he didn’t move. The agony went on and on and on. Bella was pushed to breaking point. This is how I’m going to die, she thought to herself as her body began to shut itself down. She stopped struggling as a blissful numbness swept through her. She welcomed death as an end to her troubles. It seemed almost a shame when he put down his wand. She was vaguely aware of him carrying her to the bed, laying her down. She felt him curl up behind her, holding her around the waist in his strong arms. Savoring the moment, she was almost tempted to fight the sensation of relief that was ready to wash over her. But she couldn't, the pain was too much. With a final sigh, she lost consciousness.


End file.
